


Stress Relief

by MissMeggo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Motorcycle Sex, Motorcycles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16829731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggo/pseuds/MissMeggo
Summary: Two weeks before their wedding, Zen and MC are feeling the stress.  A ride on their motorcycle to the mountains will help, won't it?





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penthesilea1623](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthesilea1623/gifts).



It was easy to lose herself on the back of his bike. Zen had taken her for a ride after the first party. The crowds and reporters were overwhelming. Piper had never been on a motorcycle before that evening. Once her apprehension faded, a thrill tinged excitement took over. Now, two years later, it was their favorite way to blow off steam after a bad, or long, day.  
  
Neither had realized quite how involved planning their wedding would be. Caterers, florists, seamstresses, decorators, and the press all needed them right now. Jaehee had been a life saver, finding an efficient, no nonsense wedding planner, but even with her help, certain things were up to them alone. With less than two weeks to go, they were both feeling the pressure.  
  
When Zen suggested a ride, Piper had agreed immediately. They each canceled their appointments and headed home, changing into riding gear and helmets. Zen had become more cautious since Piper began joining him on rides. Even he admitted he drove safer with her on the bike behind him.  
  
She lost track of how much time they had spent riding that day. Tension slowly leeched from her muscles as they rode aimlessly through town and out into the mountains. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his waist, hands tucked into the pocket of his jacket. Had she not been wearing a helmet, her cheek would have rested against the back of his neck. As the shadows lengthened and the sun sank beneath the horizon, Zen finally turned the bike around. Piper should have expected he wouldn't return to the city though.  
  
Frustration and tension gave way to a sense of mischievousness. Piper slid her hands from the pockets of his jacket. Very deliberately, she smoothed her hands along the soft leather. Her hands splayed slightly as she worked her way down to the heavy denim of his jeans. The slight rev of the motorcycle engine between her legs was the only hint Zen gave that he was aware of her actions. Emboldened, Piper stroked her hands downwards.  
  
She could feel the tightness of his thighs as she slipped her hands up and down the fabric of his jeans. Slowly, so slowly he almost missed it, Piper moved her hands from the outside of his leg inward. She swore she could feel the growl resonate through his body, even though the motorcycle engine purred through both of them. She felt the bike lurch forward slightly, speeding up as her hand moved closer to its goal.  
  
It was obvious that Zen had been enjoying the attention as she cupped him through the layers of fabric. There was no denying his arousal. Piper ached to touch him without the barriers of clothing between him. She shifted behind him, eyes drifting shut as the vibration of the bike became more intense.  
  
Lost in her own world, she nearly missed the slight shift in Zen's weight as he turned the bike down a long driveway. She recognized it immediately. He had driven them to their newly finished home in the hills. Once his first movie turned a spotlight onto Zen, they quickly decided the basement apartment wasn't a long term living space. They decided to move farther out of town, towards the mountains they both found so appealing. The distance also afforded them privacy they couldn't find in the city.  
  
The builders had only finished a few days ago. The home had no furniture, nothing to make it their home yet. Zen had insisted they wait until after the wedding. He hadn't wanted to give reporters any ideas. Piper could only guess why he was bringing her here now. She hadn't even realized they were close by.  
  
The garage door opened quietly and Zen slowed the bike to a stop in the large, empty space. Piper reluctantly slipped her hands from his thighs to unbuckle her helmet. She swung her leg over the bike, pulling her helmet off as she went. It was barely off when Zen grabbed at the leather jacket she wore. "What were you doing," he nearly growled in her ear.  
  
"Enjoying myself," she responded with a sly smile.  
  
"Haven't we talked about teasing the beast?"  
  
"Haven't we talked about me liking the beast?"  
  
His eyes narrowed and Piper found herself being picked up, her legs wrapping around his waist. His lips settled on the side of her neck, pressing bruising kisses along her skin. "No marks," she reminded him with a gasp and he nearly growled a response. The backs of her legs bumped into the edge of a work bench and she scooted backwards. Zen's fingers worked at the zipper of her jacket until she brushed his hands away with a breathless laugh. She made quick work of the zipper and slipped the jacket down her arms, discarding it somewhere behind her.  
  
Zen's eyes darkened farther as he took in the thin strapped top she wore. Early summer heat meant she wore less under the jacket to keep cool. Impatient hands slipped under the soft fabric, grazing her sides and back as he worked the shirt up and over her head. A few expert flicks of his fingers and her bra followed quickly after. Greedy, he kissed his way down her neck and cleavage. "Here," he questioned, his voice rough with longing.  
  
"Yes," she agreed as his kisses grew rougher. He nipped and sucked at her breasts as Piper worked at the leather jacket he wore. Her quiet whimpers and moans filled the nearly empty room. Impatient and distracted, she pushed at his jacket until he conceded, pulling away long enough to shed the protective leather and the t-shirt he wore underneath.  
  
Greedy for more, Piper pulled him back, their lips meeting in fervor of need and longing. Zen grasped her around the waist, bringing her flush against him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she shifted impatiently against him. Her movements elicited a drawn out groan from him. Never breaking the kiss, his hands settled at the waistband of her jeans. Nimble fingers worked the button and zipper free. He tugged at the fabric and Piper lifted her hips, letting the fabric slide down slightly. She unwrapped her legs reluctantly to let him work her jeans and panties down her legs, discarding them somewhere behind him.  
  
Piper shivered slightly as the cool metal made contact with her overheated skin. She shivered for a different reason as his hand moved between her legs. His talented fingers teased against the inside of her thighs, slipping between her folds to tease at her entrance, then her clit before drifting away. Piper squirmed, desperately trying to draw him closer.  
  
His lips skimmed the shell of her ear. "See now Babe? Teasing isn't so nice when you're on the receiving end is it?"  
  
"You love it," she managed to get out between heavy breaths. "And I can't exactly complain either."  
  
He nipped at her ear, a low groaning growl reverberating through him. His hand slipped from between her legs and Piper barely bit back a disappointed moan. She heard the quiet rustle of fabric and metallic slide of his zipper being lowered, then he was there between her legs.  
  
Already certain she was ready for him, Zen slid into her, and she reveled in his low moan. He thrust forward and coherent thought became difficult. It wasn't a soft, gentle lovemaking. Piper lost track of where his hands and lips were on her body as she moved with him, meeting his thrusts. She met each desperate kiss, her hands digging into his back as she urged him on, faster and harder. Words of encouragement fell from her lips, yet she couldn't remember what exactly she said.  
  
"Please," she begged, her body close to the end. Her head rolled forward with a whimper as his hand slipped between them. His thumb settled on her clit. He stroked the tight bundle of nerves with quick strokes. Lost in sensation, she came with a cry, her body bowstring taught from her orgasm. Her body tight around him, Zen lasted mere moments longer, spilling inside her with a gutteral groan. He slowed as she slumped forward, resting her head against his shoulder.  
  
For long moments they stayed there, Zen relishing the soft aftershocks that work their way through her body. Slowly Piper unwrapped her legs from his waist, unsure when she had grasped him that way. She placed an idle kiss against the crook of his neck before he pulled out of her. His hands settled on her thighs, keeping a comfortable connection between them.  
  
He brushed errant hair from her face, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Feel better?"  
  
"Mmm hmm," she hummed in agreement, not ready to break the languid afterglow feeling.  
  
He laughed quietly. "Why don't we head upstairs and have a bath?"  
  
She cracked an eye open suspiciously. "When did the water get hooked up?"  
  
"This morning. The plumber left a message while I was on set."  
  
"Hyun Ryu, was this all _planned_?"  
  
"Piper, you're the one who started playing around on the bike."  
  
"But we were headed here weren't we?"  
  
He kissed the tip of her nose. "Guilty. Now let's actually go inside the house and pretend you hadn't distracted me from my surprise."  
  
"Are you going to join me? Make sure the tub we picked out actually holds two?"  
  
"As if you could keep me away," he laughed.  
  
It wasn't how she expected to spend the evening, but really, how could she complain?  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a Mystic Messenger fic :)  
> Thanks to Penthesilea1623 for introducing me to the game and all the wonderful possibilities that stem from it!


End file.
